


only madness knows my name

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [38]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Imprisonment, Insomnia, Past Torture, Wordcount: 100, auditory hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley's rotting in her cell, wondering what became of her puddin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never let me sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for #3 "Sleepless" at [100 Words](https://www.imzy.com/100words/post/prompt_3_sleepless) and "Hallucinations / Visions" at genprompt-bingo Round 3.

Her cage is dim but never dark, days measured in the bustle and quiet of the joint, without the comforting aid of a clock whittling down her sentence tick by tick.

_Aren't you tired of sleeping yet?_

While she's tangling with her sheets, her guards are nodding off in the corners, rifles at the ready.

_What are you waiting around for? He ain't comin' for you._

"Oh, shut up," she hisses. "He so is."

_Face it, girl – he left you to drown._

"He did not."

He knew Batman would rescue her. But here's a thought: did Batman rescue him, too?


	2. Where is the sense in these desperate dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the leevee breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #2 "night" at 100 words. Ignore me, I'm just stringing words together to see what happens.

It's quiet like this that floods her with an avalanche of images -- images she, instead of burying in sand or soil, obscures with gunpowder and shrapnel. They're explosive like fireworks, these memories, vibrant and bright but less pretty. 

No amount of hitting her head will stop the jeers, as cold and fresh as the day she huddled naked and hysterical in that bathroom. To her tormentors, she's just a rabid animal, if one they'd fuck if her bite wasn't as serious. Big deal. In this space, they can always opt for some good ol' humiliation to get their rocks off.


	3. Ticking away from the ones we love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #1 "sweet" at 100 words.

Boredom's the worst. Harley hates boredom.

See, they won't tell her anything. Not what happened or where she is. All they do is want to prove they're in charge all day. Harley hates repetition, too. She'd gone on hunger-strike just for something to do until they force-fed her through a tube. Nasty business.

Harley dry-heaves to remember the thick sugary cream clogging her throat. As far as torture methods go, she prefers electro-shocks. They're like a sizzling kiss through time from Mr. J, the spark of their beginning. 

If they understood the pain of missing someone, they'd tell her _something._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "4 o'Clock" by Emilie Autumn.


End file.
